10 years to back
by thehardboiledhit
Summary: The loud family have gone there seperate ways in 10 years. This story shows how they will spend their lives.
1. The Future

**WELCOME**

 **Here is a little fanfic I will be working on for a few weeks. It will be based on The future of The loud kids. (10 years forward to be exact) and how there life will go. Hope you guys enjoy.**

P.S. Don't panic the Direct me competition is still on!

 _Chapter 1:_ **The Future.**

"That'll be $3.99" said a 21 year old Lincoln.

"Thanks dude!" A young teen said, rolling out on an Overboard.

"Aaah... Life is great" Lincoln said lying back onto his chair. Ever since he became 19 Lincoln hadn't seen much of his sisters. Maybe every week or two he would come to see the occasional soccer match and be at a concert. But apart from that, he wished he could see his sisters a lot more.

He thought of all the amazing jobs his sisters got.

Lori as a waitress.

Leni as a fashion designer.

Luna as a rock star

Luan as a stand up comedian

Lynn as a soccer player

Lucy as a successful fortune teller.

Lana as a plumber

Lola as a beauty queen

Lisa as a young scientist.

And lily as a regular loud kid who watches T.V. with Lisa.

Cuz she's 11

While Lincoln was stuck here with this comic book store.

"Oh well. I'm gonna close up then." Linc said as he flipped the open sign to closed.

He walked upstairs to his room. He enjoyed having a small house, where he could keep a shop downstairs and have a 1 room house upstairs. It wasn't perfect, but it was home. He got into his orange pyjamas after showering and shaving. He got into bed and slept.

Pretty normal huh?

 **9:00 am**

The alarm clock beeped. Lincoln attempted to shut it off, before falling asleep and falling off his bed, knocking the bedside table over. The alarm clock was smashed, as well as the lamp, glass of water and watch.

But apart from that it was off...so...

His phone buzzed. "oh what now mom..." he checked the text. It was off his mom.

" _Hey hon. Just wondering if you want to come Over for lunch to see Lily and Lisa? Love you! XXX"_

He wasn't open today so. Yeh. This was his plan for the day.

He got dressed and watched TV for a bit. He cleaned his teeth and got in his car.

His phone buzzed again.

" _Hi again. Just wanted to say Lori and Bobby are coming as well. Oh well Love you!"_

"Oh boy."

Lincoln knew when Lori was there with her husband for lunch or dinner it hasd to be romantic. Even if he insisted not to.

Its was gonna be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2 Too Much!

**Sup everyone I have a lot of good news!**

 **The 'Direct me competition has some good reviews!**

 **I am continuing desert days!**

 **I saw some very interesting requests and questions in the reviews for this fic today, so yes let's answer!**

Franklin Uhlbeck

When is the next chapter?

TELL ME!

 **Umm now I guess!**

Agent BM

Interesting start

Thanks!

Guest

can you put R.A in it too. make her beautiful she outgrew her buckteeth and freckles

. **Ronnie will be there! Hopefully the next chapter**

. littlealexmartinez61910

Have you check out my idea(s)? They're in the review and I hope you like one of them or both

 **Yup. Quite interesting ideas. But didn't the amnesia one get written? Oh well you'll be happy to know your sort of story's are in the top ten!**

 **Ok and now...the story!**

Chapter 2: Too much!

Lincoln drove to his old house. The one he had grown up in. Every time he saw it he remembered the times when some sort of explosion blew half the house open

In a good way.

He got out of the car. While he was walking up Charles jumped up on him from the back and began to lick Lincoln until he could control his laughter. "Hey c'mon Charles get off c'mon.."

Charles ran to the back garden letting Lincoln get to the door. As he knocked he hear someone falling down the stairs. "uh oh" Then 2 seconds later the door was practically ripped open. "Lincoln!" said an 11 year old girl hugging her brother. "Hey Lily! What's up?" Mrs loud had walked down the stairs. "Honey Lincolns Here!" She came an hugged her son.

She told Lincoln to come and sit down. She made him a cup of coffee while he talked to his dad and All the girls. "So son you still got the white hair." He said "Looks like it's sticking with you forever!" Lincoln had never actually told his dad he found a piece of ginger hair in the back of his head when he was 15. "Hey Lincoln! Wanna help me fix a toilet?" said a sixteen year old Lana sticking her head over the rails. She was wet so expected it was done.

"Now give your brother a chance to settle in Lana." Mrs loud said setting up the table. " Yeh Lana..heh..." Said A 16 Year old Lola slowly chuckling. "Let's watch some TV" Lily said turning on Sky1 " _Ok now for season 36 of, The Simpsons!"_ Said the person on TV as the new episode popped up on the screen. "Mmmmmm...Simpsons."

 **BABOOM**

The noise of that explosion up stairs was very familiar. "Oh Lisa.." Mr loud said getting up. "Don't worry dad I got it." Lincoln said rushing up the stairs. He looked into his sisters room. He saw a very large amount of steam coming out. Emerging from it was Lisa, holding a surprisingly large Robot in her hands. She plopped it in the middle of the corridor, grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the robot. "phew." She said "Oh, morning Lincoln!" "Come downstairs Lisa.."

"Ok guys time for Lunch. Lori and Bobby will be here any second!." There mom said. "Maybe this time I'll be forgiven for the 'warm cereal'..."

Just as everyone sat down there was a **Ban** _ **g**_ on the door. Lana opened the door expecting to see her sister and brother in law. But she saw a 28 year old Lori on her own with mascara down her cheeks. "Um Lori why is Bobby driving off?"

" **NOBODY CARE'S ABOUT BOBBY RIGHT NOW!"**

. **Ok guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bit of a cliff hanger eh? The next chapter will be partially about Bobby and partially about R.A. Oh well hope you guys enjoy it! (sorry I know it's a short chapter)**

 **And as usual**

 **Babbye!**


	3. Chapter 3 Truth told?

**Ok welcome back to Chapter Three of** _ **10 years to back.**_ **Sorry for holding so long. I've been really busy with high school and that. Oh well hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter three: Truth told?**

"And then...he..he said..."

Lori was trying to hold back her tears but she couldn't.

Lincoln spoke up. "Right Lori just take a few deep breaths, and tell us what happened."

"...I...I...ok..."

"Right what happened."

"Well.. We were.. Talking about...having kids, and...well...we got into an argument over...if we should or not..."

"What, Lori that's terrible."

"Who are you against?"

"Well...it depends, Who wanted it and who didn't?"

"Well...i wanted to...but he said we aren't ready."

"Well honestly I'm just going to say that's a Stupid thing to break up about." Their dad interrupted. "So what if it's too early or not?"

"Ummm..." Lincoln just sat there.

"Right you and Bobby will break up this fight. For now, Lincoln, The dinner is cancelled.."

"Aww Dang it." He replied sarcastically, while thinking " Oh yes!"

"Right sweetie. I'll see you soon."

"Bye mom.."

Lincoln got into his car and left. He headed back to the store.

"Oh hey Ron."

Ronnie-Anne Looked at him as he drove past.

"Oh there you are dude!"

"What where were you?"

"I just got here. I was gonna see if you wanted to do something but, you weren't home."

"Well I'm here. What do you wanna do?"

"Well... I was gonna say go for a walk."

"Ok then...walk it is."

He locked the car and walked off with Ronnie Anne. They started talking about what was happening.

"Hey Lincoln Bobby was really mad when he got home. Do you know why?"

"What, Lori came crying into the house just earlier."

"Oh. I guess they had a bit of a problem with their relationship."

"Yeh maybe. She said something about her children. Do you know anything like that from Bobby?"

"Well no. He hasn't spoke till this morning."

"Oh.. Oh well I hope they work it out."

"You KNOW... Were old enough to.. You know... Have kids aren't we?"

"What! No... Were not even married."

"So?"

"Well you know... I'm pretty sure we should marry first."

"Yeh you're right."

"Oh well."

They carried on walking and talking. Lincoln felt his phone buzzing. He picked it up.

"Please don't be mom please don't be mom!"

Luna

"Huh."

" _Hey there dude. So I was on my way to New York and some guy crashed into me. The police are on their way. Do you think you could pick me up? I'll send you my location. Thanks dude!"_

"Well, Luna was in a car crash."

"What?! Do you want me to come with you?"

"It's up to you. I don't think she's hurt but she never said she wasn't."

"Alright. I'll come."

"Right. Let's get to the car."

They ran to the store and jumped into His car. His phone buzzed. It was Luna's Location.

"Siri, give me directions to Luna."

"Calculating... Luna is 172 kilometres away."

"What?!" Ronnie said, shocked."

"You don't have to come you know."

"Uhhh yeh I've changed my mind."

"Ok see you Ron. Siri, Start a Journey to Luna."

"Calculating...On 50 yards, turn right."

It's was gonna be a long day. Again.

 **Ok guys that's chapter three. Quick spoiler? Luna is actually got a small wound on her knee. THATS ALL! Ok guys thanks for reading**

 **Babbye!**


	4. Chapter 4 Luna and Lynn

**Ok guys I'm back. I want you guys to enjoy these stories. So in the reviews feel free to give your opinion on what should happen next!**

 **Chapter 3: Luna**

Sweat ran down Lincolns face as he drove through the desert. He finally got to Luna.

"Luna!"

"Oh bro you're here!

"Thank god!"

"I've just scratched my knee. But my car on the lowdown. I've called the repair services to pick it up, so we should probably hang here."

"Right." He said sitting next to her, checking her knee. "So how Is the whole rock star thing coming on?"

"Oh man it's rockin dude! I've already started working on a new track! Looks like my business is gonna be cut short."

"Great! I can't wait to hear it. And um. You may not wanna hear this but how's the whole, George situation?"

Luna looked down to the ground. She had a bad past with George.

"Look dude.. Maybe we could talk about that another time, Ok?"

"Oh..ok..."

 **MEANWHILE**

Clyde tapped the table as he looked at his watch.

8:00pm

He just stared forward.

"I've been stood up haven't I..."

He got up and put his coat on. As soon as he reached for his Backpack the door ripped open. Lynn was just standing there, hair soaking, wet coat on. She couldn't stop breathing. She had to run being 15 minutes late. She ran over to the table Clyde was at.

"Oh thank god...your here!"

Clyde looked at her with an angry look.

"Look I'm sorry I'm late I..."

She stopped talking after seeing all the people, Looking at her.

"Uh...heh"

"Where were you then?" Clyde said, attempting to continue.

"I was...uh...At a match!"

"When did it start?" he said, Trying to catch her out.

"Half seven!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeh! Half seven!"

"Haha...that's weird because... It's **8 o'clock!"**

"Yehh...saw that coming."

"Where were you Lynn?'

"I was...I was...Was in..."

"Lynn!"

Lynn turned to see her boyfriend, Ben Lewis.

"I..Ben..."

"you forgot your cap. I follow your car to bring it to you and I find This?"

"I...I..."

"Bye Lynn."

Ben stormed out of the door.

"I...Clyde."

She turned and Clyde was just leaving.

"Dang it..."

 **Whoo Lynn why You gotta do that? Ok guys that chapter was mainly the start of relationship failures. See you guys in the next chapter!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
